Why Roses Should Be Pink
by 2017's Stardust Warrior
Summary: T.J. and Cassie have their weekly fun on a remote planet alone after helping Megaforce with the armada. Yet their time there is more than just a vacation for T.J. Got something planned for Cassie.


Author's Note: Here it is guys another PR I realized that there wasn't enough TJ and Cassie so I decided to do one as well to fill in the void. This of course take place after the Legendary Battle. Normally entitled the last part of the poem you read here.

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers.

Why Roses Should Mainly Be Pink

After wiping what remained of the armada, the Space Rangers, Karone as pink Lost Galaxy included, went back to their spaceship as they began to celebrate. They also went to Andros' home planet KO-35 to tell them the news about ending the armada. One night before they went back to Earth, T.J. Went to the main deck he was holding something in his hand it was a blue box. Suddenly he was about to ask Deca something.

"Deca, list of remote planets."

Deca has shown a list of planets where there was little to no population until T.J. saw a plant full of sand, water, like a beach it also had grassy plains, hills by far, and a flower garden there.

 _'Cassie will love this'_ T.J. Said to himself, as the years went by and they were either on Earth or in space or some planet for some time, T.J. and Cassie had grown much closer to each other to the point that they would be boyfriend and girlfriend, but with the travel and their duties the couldn't find the time to go on a proper date but after saving the Earth from the armada, they have the time to go anywhere for a date or a vacation. As T.J. Was looking at the computer for remote planets, it became unbeknownst to him that Cassie was watching him from the main door. "Deca what planet is that with the flowers?"

"It's planet Onsetove. The flowers there bloom beautifully and emit a color when a being's aroma is around it. Currently it has no one on that planet due to the fact that it's kind of like a private planet once someone set foot there the planet disappears not like gone forever but cloaked and unreachable though."

"What about the beings there?"

"As I said before it's a private planet, once you set foot you'll experience all the planet has to offer. But not those who are in the planet's atmosphere."

"Okay. How far are we from that planet?"

"Not that far."

Cassie left to go into her quarters and packed her things and told Ashley and Karone that they were taking a one week vacation on the planet as well as T.J. Telling Andros Carlos, and Zhane about the place. Andros, Ashley, Zhane, and Karone was Earth-bent with Andros and Ashley going to the beach there and Zhane and Karone heading for a Techno concert in which they could be there in time. When they got to the planet T.J. And Cassie took their weeks worth of essentials and clothes and left to the planet on their mini Spaceship. When they landed they both got off and set foot on the planet and to the others the planet did disappear although Cassie and T.J. could see their friends, their friends couldn't see them. When their friends left they were finally alone and Cassie went back to the spaceship to change into something more alluring. T.J. explored the place for a little bit until he got to a shrine like garden with lilies, marigolds, daisies, pretty much every flower that was known to human. He followed a narrow path which reached a circular environment that had flowers around the outside of it and in the middle was a flat stone slab which had room enough to fit two people to lie on or if they were to spend a whole night outside, sleep on. When he got inside the circle, there were suddenly blue violets that were blooming this excited him for a bit. A while passed and the sun was setting as T.J. looked at it but suddenly he saw pink roses which began to bloom as well, when he looked around he saw Cassie coming out of the narrow path and towards him. T.J. Could not believe the stunning beauty of what he was seeing which was Cassie for she wore a long pink strapless gown with a blue sash near her waist she also wore a pink rose garland on her head as her hair was just a long and straightened as the first time they met. She also wore blue bracelets on her wrists and noticing that her dress was cut she had on blue heels but both her finger and toenails were red.

"Cassie you look."

"Gorgeous?"

"And then some."

"Thank you. I like how you chose here to have our mini vacation just to get away from all the madness that's happened."

"I know."

Suddenly they looked at each other until T.J. pulled out a piece of paper. He looked at it for a while before giving it to Cassie.

"What's this?"

"A poem I wrote years ago but I didn't get the chance to give it to you."

"And you choose now to."

"Yes."

"Aww... T.J."

Cassie soon unfolded the piece of paper and started to read the poem.

 ** _"Cassie my dear friend,_**

 ** _You were with me around every bend._**

 ** _We had started as friends,_**

 ** _Staying together to whatever end._**

 ** _From replacing our friends,_**

 ** _To traveling in space,_**

 ** _I've always kept you_**

 ** _In a very special place._**

 ** _For 15 years,_**

 ** _We have known each other._**

 ** _But as of right now on,_**

 ** _I want us to love one another._**

 ** _Cassie my dear,_**

 ** _You are sweet, caring, and kind,_**

 ** _When you weren't around me,_**

 ** _You were always on my mind._**

 ** _And deep down inside,_**

 ** _No matter if you're near or far,_**

 ** _The only thing I want to do,_**

 ** _Is to be where you are._**

 ** _They say Roses are red,_**

 ** _And Violets are blue,_**

 ** _But with my little alteration,_**

 ** _Please let this come true._**

 ** _Roses are pink,_**

 ** _Violets are blue,_**

 ** _My dear love Cassie, marry me,_**

 ** _I love you."_**

Filled with heartfelt emotion and love, Cassie couldn't help with the tears that escaped her face. When she was done with the poem she looked around for T.J. only to find him behind her already on one knee with the blue box open revealing a gold ring with a pink diamond. Cassie don't know where he got it from, but to propose to him in an remote intergalactic planet with no one around and just after a heartfelt poem from her boyfriend it was a moment of all romantic moments. After another moment she couldn't just have him wait for an answer.

"Yes, yes, yes T.J.! Yes I'll marry you!"

Once T.J. Slip the ring on her finger they began to kiss each other very passionately letting their tongues dance inside their mouths. While they were kissing, Cassie found it suitable to unzip the back of her dress what was holding her dress was the sash she wore around her waist. T.J. followed suit by taking off every shirt he had on until he became topless. Next he lied Cassie down on the stone and pushed her dress up.

"T.J.?"

"I want to make you bloom."

"How..."

Before she could finish, T.J. kissed her deeply then he paid his attention to her body from her feet working his way up. He started with her feet kissing through the straps of her heels making sure no part of her body go unpleased. Once he was done and took off her shoes, he began to kiss her legs, then her thighs, working his way to her womanhood which was covered by her pink panties. he slowly pulled them away from her legs so that there was just enough room to put his head in between and he slowly licked away making Cassie gasp and pant at the impact of his tongue touching her sweet spot.

"Oh! T.J.! Go deeper! Deeper!"

The more T.J. Went deep inside the more Cassie was screaming for him. She quickly took off her panties and her legs rested on his shoulders after letting him lick away at her nectar until she was close to her orgasm.

"T.J.! I'm coming! Ohh! I'm... T.J.!"

Cassie had her orgasm and ended up arching her back up in the air. Indeed in a way T.J. made her bloom, and the funny yet amazing part is the roses and violets were a mixture of pink and blue like if someone were painting them a different color to create art out of those flowers but it gave off a sweet scent. T.J. lapped up what came out of her and ended up taking off his pants and shoes to end up naked but not before reaching out a condom from it. While he was doing this standing up, Cassie took off her dress and was left with her bra she took that off so she was naked herself. Before T.J. could get back on the slab, Cassie stopped him by placing his shaft in her mouth stunning him.

"Awh- Cassie...!"

He slowly got on and lied down as Cassie was continuing somehow within the aroma of the sweet scent T.J.'s shaft tasted sweet and Cassie couldn't get enough. Cassie kept going much deeper and deeper making T.J. Grown louder and louder at the pleasure she was giving him. T.J. Was now close to his orgasm.

"Oh my... God, Cassie... You... Ohh!"

Soon T.J. had his orgasm and spilled himself inside her mouth she was able to drink up what came out of him then she crawled up to him to share some of his juices with him. T.J. finally had placed the condom on him and swiftly entered inside her love tunnel. Cassie gave a wide smile upon entrance. And he soon pumped away deeply inside her, sucking on her breasts while she scratched his back.

"Aah... T.J.! More, please!"

"Okay... Uhh!"

Soon they were lying side by side, T.J. kept going deeper as Cassie's left leg was wrapped around his back and her right was tangled with one of T.J.'s legs. Cassie was soon matching his thrusts and they both began singing the song of love with their moaning and groaning as they both were about close to their respectful orgasms.

"T.J.! I'm about to come again!"

"Me too! Oh Cassie!"

"Oh T.J.! Yes!"

They both had their orgasms with Cassie spilling her juices around him. She was excited to have a lovable fiancé who knows how to treat her on a proposal vacation date as it is in her head, as well as treating her and her body right. Cassie kissed him as her hands ran through his bald head holding it while she went in to kiss him. T.J. returned the kiss and softly caressed her breasts while his orgasm was still going. When they had their orgasms, they cuddled very close to each other and ended up kissing each other softly and gently. They broke the kiss to look at the flowers which was wild because there was pink and blue roses and violets in different designs after looking at the flowers, they looked at each other very deeply even though their bodies were still tangled.

"So how was the poem?" T.J. Asked

"It was Theodorable." Cassie replied adding his name and combing it with adorable. She loved everyhthing in that poem especially the way she was proposed to. "I love it but not as much as I love you. You had me at hello."

"I love you too Cass. Already our first day in our vacation and I'm having the greatest time of my life. You?"

"Ditto. Oh I also got you something."

"What?"

"Your favorite color trunks with pink hearts." T.J. Only smiled. "Don't worry it will be our little secret."

"Why keep it that way? I was going to say you better be very good on your turn to pleasure me if you want your eye candy dream to come true."

"If that's the case then our marriage will be as blissful as my lovemaking to you. Time to have the pleasure of your life my true blue fiancé and then some, because we have one whole week together."

Cassie got on top and rode T.J. Like there was no tomorrow. After another orgasm they went back to their spaceship to rest for the night as for the remainder of the week they traveled the plains, went swimming and surfing, making love in every place where they had their activities. When the week was up the went back to their spaceship and rejoined Andros, Zhane, Carlos, Ashley, And Karone when they saw Cassie's engagement ring Ashley and Karone dragged Cassie somewhere else as Zhane, Carlos, and Andros looked at him when they asked how he proposed to her, Cassie and T.J. told it as their is to the best of their ability.


End file.
